


My Turn To Protect You

by Vannita22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Protectiveness, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Inspired by the latest Fairy Tail chapter. Gray and Juvia have a little moment before Acnologia shows up.





	My Turn To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Gruvia inspiration. Enjoy!

    Gray and Juvia are standing side by side, waiting for the rest and preparing themselves for Acnologia. Juvia turns her head and looks at Gray with hearts in her eyes. She starts at his face and then her eyes go down until it stops on the scar on his body. Juvia breathes in and out. She’s glad that he is standing next to her, alive. But he might be upset with her for what she did. There’s one way to find out.

    “J-Juvia knows that this isn’t the right time for this. But how are you feeling, Gray-sama?”

    Gray turns his head and looks at her with one eyebrow raised. But then he notices Juvia looking at the scar that matches hers. Juvia looks down when Gray catches her staring.  Gray reaches out to lift Juvia’s face.

    “Thanks to you, I’m okay,” Gray says with a small smile. Juvia gives him a wide smile, relieved that he isn’t upset with her. But then her smile goes away when Gray’s face hardens.

    “But, don’t you ever do that again,” Gray continues and Juvia nods, sheepishly.

    “Juvia just wanted to save Gray-sama’s life,” Juvia says in small voice.

    “And I wanted to save yours,” Gray replies. Juvia looks down with a small smile on her face. Gray looks at Juvia with a small smile, he really is thankful for her saving his life. It made him realize his feelings for her. The ones that he kept inside with a lock. He wants to tell her. He really does, but it’s not the right time. 

    Gray gets closer to Juvia and is about to say something when they both hear a sound and look up, seeing Acnologia heading their way. Gray pulls Juvia into his arms and gets into a protective stance. 

    “Gray-sama?” Juvia asks.

    “I can’t lose you again. It’s my turn to protect you now,” Gray says as he tightens his arms around Juvia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
